orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Is the New Black Wiki:Blocking Policy
We welcome all contributors on the Orange is the New Black wiki. However, like all wikis, we are forced to block users who contribute negatively, which unfortunately happens on an all-too regular basis. This policy aims to standardize and inform on our block procedures; however, all instances will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis by the . Errors made in good faith We recognize that everyone makes mistakes, and although an edit may not conform to our rules policy, it does not mean that a contributor has made an intentional error. Registered Users If an edit has been made that does not conform to the rules, layout guide, category policy or general organization of the wiki but was not done so vindictively, a warning will be posted to the user’s wall explaining the error. If the error is repeated again without the user heeding warnings or asking for advice, the user will be blocked for a period of one month. Further violation will lead to a lifetime ban. Unregistered Users As most unregistered users do not see wall posts, the error will be undone and a reason given in the edit summary. If the user has made good edits as well as bad ones, further violations will lead to the blocking policy as per registered users. If the user has contributed nothing but bad edits, the lifetime ban will be effective on the second offense. Vandalism No warning will be given for vandalism, as it is clear that the offender knows that it is not a positive edit. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to; deleting content, inserting false information, inserting nonsense/gibberish, creating new pages that have no relevance and editing another user’s profile page. Registered Users A block of one month will be applied initially. Further instances of vandalism after this period will be given a lifetime ban. Unregistered Users The lifetime ban will apply immediately. Hate Speech/Excessive profanity Orange is the New Black is an adult show, and as such, swearing/cursing is allowed to a reasonable extent and there is no need to star out offensive swear words as they appear on the show (example: the episodes “Fucksgiving” and “Piece of Shit” can appear uncensored). The same is true for quotes from characters, although please be considerate and sensible when posting quotes that incite hate speech; for example, from the White Power Group in Season Four. Swearing/cursing is allowed on the talk pages as long as it is not excessive and not aimed at anyone in particular. However, hate speech is not permitted and users who engage in such speech will be given a lifetime ban on the first offense. Spam Any user solely posting links to non-related pages will receive a lifetime ban. This includes advertising, self-promotion and links to non-approved streaming websites. Appeals If you feel you have been blocked unfairly, or you want to discuss the duration of a block, etc. with one of the admins, you can contact them on their talk page at Community Central. This is manned by official wikia staff, so keep that in mind when posting there. This list is not exhaustive and other infractions may exist that are not listed here. Any questions can be directed to one of the Admins. Category:Rules Category:Policy